


Wonderful Wife to Worthless Whore

by DeanKoont



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bad Writing, F/F, F/M, Groping, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Netorare, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Groping, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Past/Present Tense Issues, Rimming, Seriously Poor Writing Skill, Shameless Smut, cuckold, daughter - Freeform, horny thoughts, ntr, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanKoont/pseuds/DeanKoont
Summary: A wife becomes an easy slut to an old man, and a younger man. The daughter too.There is really no plot to this to be honest but I hope you enjoy it.
Kudos: 4





	1. Movie Night Part I

It was Wednesday night and that meant Mike and his wife Julia were heading out for date night. They've been wanting to see a movie for some time but nothing good was on so they decided to just go anyway. The kids had gone to their grandparents for a few weeks over the holidays.

They got to a cinema nearby to find most of the screenings were full. They wanted to fool around a little like they used to when they were younger so asked the attendant for whichever movie had the fewest people. The attendant smiled and handed them tickets, "I'm sure you'll like this" he said with a sly smile checking her out. Her black her had a slight curl at the end and her kids had not taken much of a toll on her now MILF body. The weight she gained on her ass and tits made them stand out. Her tits had enlarged to double Ds during pregnancy and stayed that way. He ass swayed when she walked, grabbing the attention of every man. Mike was a little lanky but not a bad looker. Average by most standards with jet black hair and a slim enough frame for people to know that he wasn't one to do a lot of manual work.

When they go into the cinema, she noticed there were mostly men with a few couples around. They headed to the back row but the last few rows were taped off with a "Do Not Cross" sign so they sat in the one in front. The row was empty so they took the middle for a better view.

"These are great seats," said Julia, taking her seat.

"Agreed." Mike replied, looking down her top to see her amply cleavage. She wore a black top that left very little to the imagination regarding her figure and breasts. The jeans she had one weren't very tight but her ass could definitely not be kept hidden. Julia playfully hit Mike on the arm at his blatant ogling as he took his seat to her left.

"All these years and you still can't stop staring at them," Julia asked rhetorically.

"No guy would ever get tired of these," he said, reaching over with his left hand and giving a nice squeeze on her tit. His right hand began caressing her thigh as soon as the advertisements started. They could hear making out noises but most of it was drowned out. He continued to caress and grope her. Neither of them noticed a man walking up the isle with his rather shabby look, and beer belly. He pulled the sign for the back seat off and sat right behind them. Julia was too focused on her arousal and Mike to focused on her tit to even care about the new voyeur's presence. Not that they noticed.

The trailers had started to come to an end. Many of them "near pornographic" Julia thought to herself. Her attention was very much on her husband's hand that had no glided down to her crotch. He switched hands as he half curled his body towards her. His left hand now playing with her clit while his right hand squeezed hard. She was loving the difference in experiences her body was getting. She shifted her pelvis forward to get Mike to enter her pussy. He picked up on the hint and whispered to her softly.

"Do you feel like a young woman again?" She nodded. She actually felt like a slut but couldn't bring herself to say it. Smiling at each other, they finally looked at the screen to see whatever was playing. The couple on the screen were going at it in the bedroom. Nothing that would think of lovers, but two people in heat. Mike and Julia realised that the attendant must have given them tickets to whatever is the closest thing to porn. Julia looked over the audience to see many couples making out paying little to not attention to the movie. Another couple seated diagonally to them had just one man sitting but within a few seconds a head came up and disappeared into the darkness repeatedly. She got a strange tingle watching the man enjoying the attention of the woman. She turned to Mike and was about to ask him if he wanted to leave, but a quick hard squeeze on her tits to her he is keen on staying.

She again pushed her pelvis and Mike continued to finger her pussy. Mike's other hand was now focusing on her nipple. His left on her clit making her more around than she had been in a long time. While enjoying this, she watched some of the movie. A man is fucking a woman in the shower, behind her, and pressing her body against the glass. The camera panned to show another man in the room, getting read in work attire. The scene caused her pussy to get wetter which Mike took as an indication of his own prowess. She reached her hand across to fish out Mike's cock. Stroking it, getting her pussy finger, her nipple and tits getting squeezed while watching porn of a cheating wife was getting Julia on the verge of an orgasm. Mike's breathing told her that he was on the verge of cumming too.

She stroked him well and he had to take his right hand back so that he could pull up his underwear to cum in them. It was only in this moment that Julia realised that the hand groping her breast was not only still there, but felt heavier. Orgasm ripped through her upon this realisation as her husband hadn't stopped his attentions on her pussy. She came hard, feeling the light touch of her husband on her pussy, and her tit being gripped hard.

As they both caught their breath, the hand that was fondling her breast retreated with one last, hard squeeze.

"Let's go home," Julia said to Mike. He zipped up his pants and stoop up, noticing the old man behind them for the first time. Mike nodded his head in acknowledgement knowing he had seen everything. The man winked making Mike smile feeling like they had given him a good show. As they were walking out, Julia turned back to see the man that had pleasured her so. He was rubbing his crotch over his pants and smiling at her. He held up his free hand and made a squeezing motion.

Julia felts sick that she had let this old stranger touch her like that. She also felt her nipples harden and her pussy begin to moisten again.


	2. Movie Night Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia wants to feel it again

As soon as Mike and Julia got home, they gripped each other in a tight embrace and ran their hands over each other like two horny teenagers. They managed to get to the bedroom, throwing off their clothes along the way. Mike noticed that Julia was fucking him like never before. He loved his wife's new found desire to ride his cock hard that night, and make him squeeze at her tits. She began squeezing on of her tits herself as she rode him. She felt more pleasure but not quite as far as she would have liked it to go. She bent over on all fours and begged Mike to fuck her pussy. Not wasting a single second, Mike did as he was asked. Fucking her with reckless abandon. She wanted to feel as hot, and sexy as she did earlier in the evening but it wasn't working. She squeezed her right tit hard as Mike began emptying his load. They lay there, with Mike panting on top of her. She wasn't even upset that she didn't get to cum, but that she couldn't feel as she did only moments earlier in the cinema.

*

Movie night came around again and Julia was more than ready to go to the cinema.

"Where do you want to go?" Mike asked. Julia gave a sheepish smile. "Back there?" Julia nodded and Mike already started to get an erection at the thought of what would happen.

The same attendant was there to greet them both.

"Same as last time?" Mike nodded. "That good huh?" He asked the couple, rhetorically as he had a smile on his face showing he knew a little more than Mike and Julia thought he would.

"Amazing," Mike replied beaming at his wife, while grabbing her by the waist. She had on the same jeans she did last time, but had on a top that showed more than an ample amount of side boob clearly indicating she has no bra on.

They walked into the cinema to find a similar crowd as last time. A few men, and couples groping each other, and likely more. They managed to get the same seats as last time and as the adverts began to play, Mike was all over Julia. Kissing, grabbing at her flesh, and rubbing his hand over her crotch.

"Do what you did to me last time," she whispered to Mike. He moved in on her. Going into her pants to rub her pussy over the thin fabric of her panties. He squeezed at her tits and managed to get a slight moan out of her.

Julia hoped that the moan of disappoint that she couldn't see the man from last time and that Mike wasn't make her feel as good, was taken in a different light. Luckily for her it was and she resigned herself to as Mike moved her head towards his and kissed her passionately. When she leaned back into her seat, she noticed the "Do Not Cross" sign had been shifted.

Her heart rate increased as she began asking herself, "is he sitting right behind me?", "Is he going to squeeze it like last time?", "Does he know I was turned on by it?"

Mike began to lean forward and press himself onto her left breast. At that moment, Julia felt that heavy hand moving up her side to reach her right breast. He slid in from the side and grabbed it. Mike wanted to take things further and pulled aside her top and brought his tongue to her nipple. Julia reach up and held his head in place. It was slightly turned away from her midline and his entire focus was on her tit, which had the affect she wanted. Not to notice the hand right near his face.

The old man squeezed and held her breast at a constant pressure. He leaned in a whispered into her right ear, "you like this slut?"

"Yesss," she responded. This made Mike suck a little harder at her tit, and he then slid his hand under her panties to start rubbing her clit. He felt her body tingle and thought this was all directed at him.

"You can here looking for this, didn't you, slut?" He asked, knowing the answer. Julia nodded her head this time. "Tell your husband to get on his knees and eat your pussy." She hesitated. Sensing her disinclination, he loosened his grip on her breast and began to slide his hand out.

"Go down on me, honey," she said quickly and breathlessly. "Get in between my legs and eat my pussy," she said in an almost whimper. She pulled off her jeans and tilted her pelvis forward to let him know she wasn't playing. Mike began to slide down, feeling like his wife was really enjoying the movie and wanted him to give her something extra.

"Tell him not to look up until you say so." The old man whispered to her while Mike was adjusting himself.

"Don't look up until I say so, honey. Ok?" He nodded his head, staring straight at her slightly panty covered, and dripping pussy. When it came to anything sexual, she knew Mike would do anything she asked him to. She felt a pang of guilt in this moment but when Mike's tongue touched her clit, all thoughts left her mind.

After a minute, the stranger was satisfied the Mike would likely not look up. He now had both hands on either side of her body. As Mike lapped at her clit, his hands moved under her tits and suddenly moved up to grab them. He grabbed hard with her nipples poking out between his middle and ring fingers. He used her body has a hold to pull himself forward which caused her body to feel hotter. Mike sensed the heat and began to increase his efforts. The old man took this opportunity to ask Julia more questions to make her feel more and more like a slut.

"With nice tits like these, you must be a mom." It wasn't so much a question but Julia nodded. "Tighten your legs around your man and cover his ears." She did as instructed, ensuring she didn't press too tightly against Mike head. "You look like you keep in shape with a flat stomach like this and those nice thighs. Does this MILF slut do yoga?"

"Yes I do." She said into his ear. She felt that same pleasure she did last time, a little more thanks to her husband, from her tits being squeezed in this way. He had started to squeeze them like he was forcing milk out of them.

"I like sluts who try and keep fit. Shows they want men to ogle them." That wasn't why she did it and she knew it.

"No. It's not. I do it for my husband." She said defiantly.

"Really? So why do you wear slut clothes like you did last week. Like what you are wearing right now?" She hesitated for a little too long. "Exactly slut. You like the attention. Your man might like it, but I know you do it for all men to fuck you with their eyes, attention whore." He body began to go weak from being talked to like she was some sex object. Her orgasm beginning to build from her clit attention, and tit groping. "Next time you come in, introduce me to your husband as your old workmate and I will be sitting next to you. Tell the attendant you're with the old guy and you'll get in for free."

Julia swallowed hard wondering if she would be convincing enough. Realising that she didn't think twice about agreeing to this was making her emotions entwine with her approaching orgasm. Her body exploding was only a few moments away when the heavy hands left her body.

"I'm done with your tits." He said.

"NO" Julia let out. Loud enough for Mike to begin to look up, but she held him down with a hand to his head. "No honey. Don't stop." Mike took this all to mean it was directed at this efforts and continued. Grabbing her waist and pulling her pussy into his mouth.

She leaned back and whispered towards the old man, "please don't stop." He leaned forward, grabbing her tits over her top. She turned to thank him but was met with his mouth, pressed onto hers. Her mind reeled with the delight of this feeling, and with disgust at herself. She could smell him. She felt his tongue explore the crevices in her mouth. Her one hand pulled her husband's head harder into her pussy, her other grabbing the old man's head to kiss him back as passionately as she could. He breathing increased and her orgasm was finally here. Her fingers gripped her husband's hair, and the old man moved his hands over her nipples and squeezed hard. The pinching on her nipples caused her to orgasm hard on her husband's face. Mike stayed still as she used his face to ride out her orgasm. Oblivious to the pleasures she was feeling above her waist. Her lips still locked onto the stranger's lips.

As her orgasm subsided, the old man let go of her pinched nipples and moved off her lips. Her lips gleamed with the mixture of his and her saliva.

When Julia let go of Mike's head, he finally looked up at his wife. She looked more beautiful to him after she orgasmed. A final lick on her pussy sent a shiver up her body. He was happy with his work. As Mike sat in her seat, his cock still erect, Julia looked at the man she loved. She couldn't help lean over, and fish out his cock. The movie was now on a scene of a girl taking on two cocks. Julia stroked Mike as they watched. Mike came within a few minutes and she caught most of the cum on her hands. Feeling slutty, she licked her hand clean and then kissed him. It was a moment that he loved with her slutty behaviour and loving kiss but noticed a weird scent on her. He put it down to her sweat from the evening.

"You look like you've had a great night," he said to her as she pulled her pants up and adjusted her top.

"You have no idea just how much," she said licking her lips. "By the way, I forgot to mention, I found out one of my old friends works here and can get us in for free."

"Now that doesn't sound too bad. Have I met him before?" Mike asked, happy to be saving money and get time to spend with his wife.

"I'm not sure," she said nonchalant. "He said he was in the cinema a little while ago." She was happy that he wasn't asking too many questions. Likely due to there adventure tonight.

"Oh shit," Mike thought back. "I think he was the one watching us last time. Do you think he wants to perv on us again?"

"Probably. I think he'll want to sit next to use, or who knows, maybe he'll stay behind us." She said with a wink. He put his wife's naughty side down to fun they have been having and nodded his acceptance.

The old man had left while Julia and Mike were having their little make out session after she jerked him off. They waved to the attendant as they left the cinema.

"Same time next week?" The attendant asked.

"Looking forward to it," Mike and Julia said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the tense errors.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a great piece of literature but it is what came to me.


End file.
